A Secret Mission
by TasyaMalf
Summary: Sebuah misi rahasia yang bisa mendamaikan dan menguntungkan manusia fana, demigod, dan wizard. Misi yang terlaksanakan karna perjanjian yang terpatahkan.. apakah ke6 remaja berumur 17-18 tahun ini bisa memecahkan perjanjian kuno itu? Well, simak saja *enggak bisa buat summary* ini sebenernya 3 story digabung jadi satu.. Percy Jackson x Hunger Games x Harry Potter
1. Chapter 1

A Secret Mission...

Summary : sebuah misi rahasia yang bisa mendamaikan dan menguntungkan manusia fana, demigod, dan wizard. Misi yang terlaksanakan karna perjanjian yang terpatahkan.. apakah ke6 remaja berumur 17-18 tahun ini bisa memecahkan perjanjian kuno itu? Well, simak saja~

Disclaimer : karakternya punya mom Rowling, om Rick, sama tante Suzzane. Aku cuma minjem ^^v

Warning : OOC, Gaje, typo, dll.

Cast and Pairing find out sendiri aja yaaaaaa :*

* * *

- Percy POV -

"Perce" panggil Annabeth, pacarku sambil mengaitkan tangannya di tanganku.

"ya?" kataku, kami sedang berjalan ke rumah besar untuk menghadiri rapat tiba-tiba yang diselenggarakan Chiron, pengurus camp kami.

"tidak, ayo. Cepat. Kita bisa telat" kata Annabeth sambil menarik tanganku dan berlari ke rumah besar, aku hanya mengikutinya.

Sesampainya disana, kami langsung duduk di kursi yang disediakan "ada apa, Chiron? Kenapa mendadak banget? Dan kenapa cuma aku dan Annabeth?" tanyaku.

"tugas langsung dari Olympus" kata Chiron langsung.

"misi? Hanya aku dan Percy?" tanya Annabeth.

"ya.. dan misi ini mempunyai pengaruh tentang… waktu" kata Chiron sarkastik.

"oh, ayolah.. jangan membuang-buang waktu. To the point saja, Chiron." Kataku.

"misi ini agak berbeda sebenarnya. Tidak ada ramalan, dan kalian.. akan dikirimkan ke masa depan" kata Chiron.

"apa? Tapi bagaimana?" tanya Annabeth.

"Olympus tidak memberi tauku semuanya.. tetapi, mereka bilang ini berhubungan dengan Hecate dan clue berikutnya akan ada setelah kau bisa memecahkan clue pertama.. so, yeah.. kau harus cari tau sendiri" kata Chiron.

"time to do some magic?" tanyaku dengan senyum menggoda.

"just.. wait. Sebentar lagi tamu spesial kita akan datang" kata Chiron.

Aku baru saja mau menanyakan apa maksud Chiron sampai tiba-tiba.. ada 2 orang yang memakai jubah hitam, satu cewek, satu cowok, cewek itu mempunyai rambut yang ikal berwarna coklat.. sedangkan sang cowok mempunyai rambut pirang yang agak acak-acakan. Mereka sepertinya seusia denganku. Dan mereka sedang berdebat tepat di pintu rumah besar.

* * *

**TBC.**

****Maaf acak2an.. ini fanfic pertama aku u,u


	2. Chapter 2

- Hermione POV -

"Ferret! Stop. Where are we?" kataku, tadi aku sedang bertengkar dengan Draco karna ia tiba-tiba menarik tanganku dan memberikan alasan-alasan aneh untuk memegang sebuah sepatu dekil berwarna coklat di Hogwarts dan saat aku dan Draco menyentuhnya tiba-tiba kami berada di depan rumah besar berwarna putih yang menakutkan dengan 3 tatapan bertanya-tanya yang dilayangkan pada kami.

"a.. aku tidak tau" Draco terbata.

"jadi ini tamu spesial kita? Well, selamat datang keturunan Hecate!" kata seorang pria berjenggot yang berkursi roda.

"Hecate? Dewa sihir? Dan apa maksudmu tamu spesial? Kenapa kita bisa disini?" tanyaku.

"calm down.. masuk dulu dan akan kami jelaskan nanti" lanjutnya.

Draco dengan takut-takut berjalan bersamaku kearah ke3 orang itu, aku duduk disebelah cewek berambut pirang yang mengenakan kaus jingga bertuliskan 'Camp Half-Blood', sama persis seperti yang dipakai cowok berambut hitam disebelahnya, mereka sepertinya seusia denganku dan Draco. Sekitar 17-18. Draco yang ketakutan itu langsung duduk disebelahku.

"jelaskan pada kami." Pinta Draco.

"aku sesungguhnya tidak tau persisnya apa yang terjadi. Ini sudah disusun matang-matang oleh Olympus. 2 hari belakangan ini, Olympus ditutup dan.. Athena tiba-tiba datang dengan sebuah misi. Misi yang sangat sangat penting." Kata pria itu "dan, sepertinya lebih baik kita berkenalan terlebih dahulu. Aku Chiron, pengurus Camp untuk blasteran, Camp Half-Blood."

"Annabeth Chase, anak Athena" kata cewek pirang yang disusul dengan uluran tangan padaku, aku menjabat tangannya.

"Percy Jackson, anak Poseidon" kata cowok disebelahnya.

"aku Hermione Granger.. siswi tahun ke7 di Hogwarts." Kataku ragu-ragu.

"Draco Malfoy, siswa tahun ke7 di Hogwarts." Kata Draco.

"baiklah.. so, tell us, bagaimana kalian bisa sampai kesini?" tanya Chiron.

"portkey.." kata Draco pelan.

"apa itu portkey?" tanya Percy.

"sebuah benda yang telah dimantrai, jika kami menyentuhnya kami akan ketempat yang telah ditentukan itu." Jelasku.

"ah, right.. Hecate. Dan kalian berasal dari tahun berapa?" kata Chiron.

Kenapa mereka terus menyinggung-nyinggung Hecate? Demi Merlin.. "1998, kenapa?" kataku.

"apa? Kau serius? Sekarang tahun 2012!" kata Annabeth.

"apa? You must be kidding me! Sekarang itu 1998! si hidung rata itu telah hancur! Dan ditahun ini juga kami kembali ke Hogwarts untuk mengulang tahun ke7!" kata Draco.

"jadi ini yang dimaksud tentang waktu.." kata Percy "jadi, apa kalian terjebak di Lotus Hotel and Casino di Las Vegas?"

"apa? Kami dari London." Kataku, orang-orang ini pasti gila!

"kalungmu" kata Draco sambil menunjuk time turnerku. Dan, ya. Aku baru sadar! Aku pasti menggunakan ini tadi! Sehingga kami terlempar di waktu yang jauh berbeda!

"baiklah.. lupakan. We found Hecate. Now, next clue, Annabeth.. try to ask your mother" kata Chiron.

"distrik 12 dan.. pisau usang di penempaan kabin Hephaestus" kata Annabeth setelah memejamkan matanya sejenak.

"penempaan kabin Hephaestus? Kita kesana saat makan malam. Ingat, ini misi rahasia!" kata Chiron "dan kalian berdua, kalian berpura-puralah menjadi sahabat lamaku"

Aku dan Draco hanya bisa menatap satu sama lain dengan bingung. Dan akhirnya mengangguk setuju.

- Author POV -

Akhirnya jam makan malam.. setelah mengganti baju Hermione dan Draco dengan kaus biasa, Annabeth, Percy, Draco, dan Hermione dengan backpack mereka masing-pasing langsung didampingi Chiron menuju penempaan kabin Hephaestus sementara para pekemah sedang makan.

"seperti apa bentuknya, Anna?" tanya Hermione pada sahabat barunya, Annabeth ketika sudah sampai di penempaan. Mereka mengobrol saat menunggu jam makan malam tadi dirumah besar. Dan ternyata, mereka cepat akrab.

"itu dia!" Annabeth menunjuk pisau usang yang terletak di pojokkan.

"baiklah. ayo" kata Draco lalu mereka langsung melingkar mengelilingi pisau itu.

"good luck" kata Chiron yang terdiam di posisinya.

"hitungan ketiga, pegang pisaunya. Satu.. dua.. tiga!" kata Hermione, semua langsung memegang pisau usang itu sembari menutup mata mereka. Dan.. nothing happen! Mereka tetap disana.

Draco membuka matanya, "we're still here" gumamnya. Yang lain ikut membuka mata.

"ah, bodoh.. bagaimana ini?" kata Hermione, Annabeth langsung menarik karung yang menjadi alas pisau usang itu, dan terlihatlah gambar orb..

"hitungan ketiga" kata Percy bersiap menyentuh orb itu.

"satu.."

"dua.."

"tiga.."

Saat mereka menyentuhnya, dunia seperti berputar. Dan ketika putaran itu berhenti, mereka ada di sebuah tempat yang asing.. dibelakang mereka terdapat pagar besar.

Mereka hanya bisa terdiam ketika melihat seorang cewek berambut hitam yang dikepang satu. Mata kelabunya mentap para pengelana waktu itu dengan tajam.

* * *

**TBC**

**yap, masih acak2an -,- RnR please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**FINNALY! PART 3! WHO'S EXCITED?! NO ONE? oh, okay.. *kabur* maafkan author karna lama banget ngelanjutinnya dan chapter 3 ini short. tambah gajelas pula ceritanya.. maafkaannn! *bow***

* * *

- Katniss POV -

Aku butuh berburu. Dengan Gale atau sendiri. Pokoknya berburu. Aku harus bisa mencerna semua ini. Adikku, Prim meninggal.. aku membunuh Presiden Coin. Peeta Mellark belum kembali dari Capitol. Ibuku menolak untuk kembali ke distrik 12. Gale tinggal di distrik 2. INI SEMUA MEMUAKKAN! Panem merdeka, Capitol hancur. Hunger Games sudah tidak ada. Aku ditinggal di desa pemenang-tempat para pemenang Hunger Games di setiap distrik- di Distrik 12 dengan Haymitch! Walau Greasy Sae datang untuk memasakkanku tiap hari, tetap saja.. aku kesepian. Ah, bodohlah. Pokoknya aku ingin berburu untuk menjernihkan pikiran.

Baru saja aku mau melalui pagar menuju hutan sampai tiba-tiba ada 4 orang yang muncul mengagetkanku. Aku langsung menatap mereka was-was. Aku mengangkat busur panahku untuk berjaga-jaga. "woah.. calm down, lady! We're not gonna hurt you!" kata cowok berambut hitam dengan mata hijau. Ia sedang menggenggam sebuah pena.

"Kalian siapa?" tanyaku, masih belum menurunkan busur panahku. Walau dalam pikiranku cowok aneh itu tidak mungkin melukaiku dengan sebuah pena. Ini terlalu konyol.

"Aku Percy, ini pacarku, Annabeth. Dan disebelahnya ada Hermione dan Draco" katanya sambil menunjuk yang punya nama.

Aku menurunkan busur panahku. Mereka tampak baik. "Aku Katniss Everdeen" gumamku.

"Baiklah, Katniss.. kalau boleh tau, kami dimana?" tanya cewek yang tadi diperkenalkan sebagai Hermione.

"Distrik 12. kalian darimana sebenarnya?" kataku.

"Kami dari New York, dan mereka dari London" kata Percy sambil menunjuk Draco dan Hermione saat mengucapkan London.

"Distrik 12?" tanya Draco

"Ya." Jawabku sambil menatap mata kelabunya.

"Jadi ini maksudnya?" tanya Hermione pada Annabeth.

"Mungkin…" kata Annabeth lalu langsung menatapku.

"Apa yang terjadi disini?" tanya Draco yang melihat sisa-sisa pengeboman Capitol.

"Bom. Ah, sudah jangan dibahas. Masa-masa kelam itu sudah lewat." Kataku.

"Kalian kesini dengan apa?" tanyaku.

"Ehmm.. Portkey?" gumam Annabeth ragu-ragu.

"Apa itu portkey? Dan apa tujuan kalian kemari?" tanyaku.

"Misi.. kami diperintahkan untuk kesini." Kata Annabeth.

"Oleh siapa? Capitol?" tanyaku waspada.

"Apa itu Capitol?" tanya Hermione dengan muka polosnya.

"Katniss.. kami perlu bantuan.. apa ada tempat tinggal yang layak disini? Hotel mungkin?" kata Draco.

"Hotel? Ah, tidak ada. Ikut saja denganku. Mau?" tawar ku. Melihat ketidaktauan mereka itu, sepertinya memang mereka tidak tau apa-apa tentang Capitol.

"Apa tidak merepotkan?" tanya Hermione.

"Tidak tentu saja. ayo" kataku sambil berjalan ke desa pemenang diikuti mereka.

"Katniss, dimana tepatnya Distrik 12 ini?" tanya Annabeth.

"Panem" jawabku singkat, lalu mereka hanya bisa mengikutiku dengan diam.

"Sampai!" kataku ketika sampai di depan rumahku.

Aku membukakan pintu untuk Hermione, Annabeth, Percy, dan Draco lalu membiarkan mereka masuk duluan.

"Ini rumahmu?" tanya Percy, aku mengangguk kecil.

"Kau hanya sendiri?" tanya Hermione

"Tadinya sih tidak.. tapi sekarang iya." Kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Ohh.. rumah yang bagus" kata Annabeth.

"Makasih.." kataku, "Eh, tunggu sebentar. Kalian duduk aja.. aku ingin.. hmm.. memanggil Haymitch."

"Siapa Haymitch?" tanya Draco

"Temanku," Kataku seraya keluar dari rumahku dan berlari kerumah Haymitch.

* * *

**TBC**

**RnR please!**


End file.
